Cra/Intelligence/Strength
Other guides Pure * Cra/Intelligence * Cra/Strength Introduction A Cra has a majority of Strength and Intelligence spells, being commonly equally powered and well balanced, they're not the most powerful, but they hang to a vast of pros, such as range and low AP cost at high level spells. The Hybrid Cra always pays and never gives up, it's also a nice way to keep your character fresh. Lv. 1 - 7 Train in Incarnam. It is a perfect area for a new/low level Cra to train in the early levels: *Your first spells are fire-based (Magic Arrow always works), so it gives you the first choice to start (some people will tell you it's obvious) with Intelligence, it also gives you 1.5 Initiative bonus per point, to start first. *Putting all your spell points in Magic Arrow even when reaching level 6 and acquiring Burning Arrow is because the range is larger, it uses less AP, it's non-linear and has a nice damage, it can easily kill a Weak Arachnee in one hit. *Being a one-hit kill, you can easily finish it in less than 10 seconds, so if you need 113 kills, to reach lv. 7, with some extra time, it would be like 20 minutes or half-an-hour. That's fast! Edit: thats not really fast actually... if you're p2p you can fight a single lvl 10 dink (not orange), you'll lvl up in 1 fight. Second Edit: You don't even need to level or boost anything and can just magic arrow crabs at the lake and you'll level up to 7 faster than that... Also, while on Incarnam, Its not a bad idea to get the Boon set as it is relatively easy to obtain because you get the pieces from quests. It definitely helps during the first 15 lvls or so. The complete set gives the user +25 to ALL characteristics. But you may need some help as you may have to complete the dungeon there few times for one of the quests and one quest involves taking on a Osomandos too. Note: since last update, you level VERY fast on early levels because of achievements, so this is useless to spend time on obtaining boon set, you will level up to 20-30 faster, just farm chafers in incarnam or piwi's in astrub. Lv. 7 - 11 As a Cra, all the 1-ish ended levels will be your Soft caps, you'll note it later. At level 7, you should now have 30 Intelligence points, and a level 4 Magic Arrow (you should hit 10 - 15 without any item), what to do next? Well, your goal is level 11, you have fire attacks... it's time to kill plants! Go around 5, -24 to find small plant mobs, it's better to kill two or three monsters at the start, and then move into bigger mobs. At level 11 you're done, with the plant's fire weakness, you hit 20+. Goals * Intelligence 50 * Magic Arrow lv. 5 Lv. 11 - 21 One of this guide's main goal is to keep the character fresh and to always have something to do, then you'll never be bored! Now, since lv. 11, start raising strength and Burning Arrow. I know, I know... "Why should I raise STRENGTH and BURNING Arrow, wouldn't it be more LOGICAL to raise Intelligence to 75 well... * Your main power at early levels (meaning lv. 1 to lv. 31) is fire, because you're Cra's RANGE, the fire arrows in a Cra are long range, because you're not a Feca, you MUST protect yourself by attacking away from the enemy. * Atonement Arrow is a really good spell, but Burning and Magic Arrow can pass them widely at low levels because most of the monsters have weakness to fire (or a lesser defense to it that to neutral/earth damage). So, as I was saying, raise Strength and Burning Arrow. The whole 10 levels you can easily kill high level plant mobs (Lv. ~60), or go to not-so-powerful, fast-killing, and good-experience-givers, plant/larvae mobs (around 10, -20). Another good monster to train on is Dinks except for Orange Dinks because right now all you have to rely on is fire spells. The entrance to these is located at 12, -22. Equipment Young Adventurer Set Goals * Strength 50 * Burning Arrow lv. 5 For me burning arrow first is better because it hits harder and can hit 4 squares at once. Lv. 21 - 31 Oooh! I'm level 21! I can kill a level 75 plant mob in 2 minutes! I hit 35+ with a lv. 5 Burning Arrow! Am I perfect? No. You're just starting. Well! What's next? This 10 levels are pretty monotone... if you're a F2P. But they're pretty fast too. Around -2, -24 you shall discover your new friends, Prespics, Boars and Miliboowolves. Now, a little tips about them: * Prespics: One Burning Arrow can hit them up to 45+, so two shots are enough for them, keep them away, if they run away, run away too, so then they'll try to reach you, lose the MP. and be in your range, or in a linear position to you. * Boars: They don't hit too much, much they disturb you a lot! 3 or 4 hits kill them quickly, they always go next to you, so they're always in a good Burning Arrow range. * Miliboowolves: Kill them fast, and start away from them, they are the ones who're really a menace to you. Their Smell spell adds up to 2 AP and 2 MP to him and their teammates. Level 15 Dink mobs (except orange ones) are also good for training during the first few levels. Just use your range to hit them from far. While training, be cautioned of dink mobs with starfish troopers - take them out as your first priority. Save all the 10 Spell Points until lv. 31, then, raise Punitive Arrow to level 5, immediately after gaining it. Equipment Gobball Set Goals * Intelligence 75 (Costs 2-per-1 now) * Punitive Arrow lv. 5 Lv. 31 - 41 Well, new things are coming! What to kill now? Easy! But it depends if you're F2P or P2P... * F2P: What can I say! Kill Crackrocks! * P2P: Kill Fungi Masters at the Cania Plains, or any fire-weak monster. Equipment Gobball Set Start collecting red scarabug items and green kwak items. Goals * Intelligence 100 (Costs 2-per-1 now) Lv. 41 - 51 Sorry to you, F2P people, but it's almost impossible for you to reach this step. Well, it's time to get prepared for you Strength-master spell, which is gained at level 60, so we must wait... Now you should already have a favorite place to train, well, I'll just tell you the best way (as I think), to raise your stats and spells. Equipment Red Scaraleaf Set Parts of (Including the pet) Earth Kwak Set Goals * Strength 75 (Costs 2-per-1 now) * Powerful Shooting lv. 4''' (you'll notice a few lines below why) Lv. 51 - 61 Yeah! Keep leveling! Almost done! Well, lv. 60 is your dreamed cap, for mid-levels. Well, what to do now? I asked you to keep 4 spell points instead of raising Powerful Shooting to lv. 5, just raise Strength and wait until lv. 60! '''Equipment Royal Gobball Set Goals * Strength 100 (Costs 2-per-1 now) * (At level 60) Destructive Arrow lv. 5 (this is what we've been waiting for!) * (At level 61) Powerful Shooting lv. 5 Lv. 61 - 91 There are no big deals here, a good advice is to reach for 150 Intelligence/Strength (you can't have enough, because you've less than any pure Int or pure Str Cra). In the spells section, I really can't recommend you, you should select them as you think that goes better for your fight method. But keep 10 spell points ALWAYS, so you can raise Explosive Arrow to level 5 immediately after you gain it. Equipment Mix together Terrdala Set and Feudala Set depending on what you feel you need more or less of. Also get a crimson/orchid dragoturkey. Goals (This is not what I suggest, just what I did...) * Intelligence 150 (Costs 3-per-1 now) * Strength 150 (Costs 3-per-1 now) * (At level 71) Critical Shooting lv. 5 * (At level 80) Absorptive Arrow lv. 4 (reasons explained later...) * (At level 90) Explosive Arrow lv. 5 Lv. 91 - 101 Well, this is a hard way always... but reach lv. 100 and you'll be happy, oh yes you will... As you know, I won't give no strategic here, as for now, you should be experienced enough, what I did was: Equipment Mix together Terrdala Set and Feudala Set depending on what you feel you need more or less of. Also get a crimson/orchid dragoturkey. Goals (This is not what I suggest, just what I did...) * Agility 50 (for Critical Hits and Absorptive Arrow) * (At level 100) Bow Skill lv. 5 * (At level 101) Absorptive Arrow lv. 5 Lv. 101+ It's now your time to choose your path, but anyway, the order I used was: Suggested Equipment Soft Oak Set Dora Bora The Kim Goals (This is not what I suggest, just what I did...) * (At level 126) Bat's Eye lv. 6 * (At level 141) Distant Shooting lv. 6 * (At level 156) Retreat Arrow lv. 6